What if?
by Asuka Sakura26
Summary: Vampire Knight drabble. Has spoilers of manga chapters up to 91. Thanks.


A/N:This is a Vampire Knight drabble. Nothing new much. It has spoilers for the current chapters..91 was the last one I think. I'm a Zeki fan but now I'm not so sure. Yuki ..what the hell. Kaname ...never hated the guy but he's too overprotective and suicidal. Zero should be happy at the end of the manga. Hmmm he's also gorgeous.I have a crush on this guy. This was written today and published right away. :D  
==================

**What if?**

In a perfect world, humans and vampires peacefully coexist. Blood tablets were enough for the vampires. The humans would not need to be hunters and have weapons crafted for that purpose.

There would not be a need for a sacrifice. No one should die in order to provide weapons for the humans. Then he would not be heartbroken for eternity.

There would be acceptance. A brother will move on from unrequited love. He will never kill their first born and wake up the ancestor. He will be a loving uncle.

They would understand the difference between both species. A school will be built to strengthen the ties between humans and vampires. There would be no need to hide or pretend what the students really are.

In a perfect world, there will be no evil vampires. No one would seek power. No one would dream to overthrow the council or destroy the peace. No one will seek vengeance for the death of a loved one. No evil vampire trying to harm a little girl in the snow. No one who will try to be queen. No one will kill others just to make the world a safe place to live in.

There would be no Level E vampires. There wouldn't be a young man that would suffer being a Level D. He would be normal. His family will still be alive and whole. He would never be consumed by hate and suffering. He wouldn't have suicidal or murderous thoughts. He would openly express his thoughts and feelings. He would smile and laugh. Zero Kiryu would never be part of some plan.

They would meet in another time. They would be friends, smile, and enjoy each other's company. He would be shy around her...maybe. There won't be another guy. He won't allow her to swoon over another guy and won't allow himself be a part of a love triangle. He would like it very much if her heart only had him, belonged to him and no one else. If he doesn't have the Bloody Rose, he will learn martial arts in order to protect her. He will not lose his memories and he will not let her go this time.

She will not have a sheltered life. She will live a happy life with her parents and real brother. She will be strong and cheerful. She will have many friends like Yori Wakaba. In an ideal world,she will not be turned human. She will not lose her childhood memories and made orphan. She will not be the adopted daughter of their family friend Kaien Cross. She will not be the living crutch of her foster brother. She will not regain her former self and be hated by her foster brother. They would not be seperated for years.

Maybe in another life/world/dimension,she would be born human. She might be born to Haruka and Juri if they were human or to Kaien. She may meet Zero and Kaname in this lifetime. Who knows Kaname might or not be her blood sibling. Vampire or human,she would likely fall in love and hopefully not confused between two guys again. They will try to win her heart fair and square this time.

The ancestor would live happily with the hooded woman in their lifetime. He will choose whether to be reincarnated as a human or vampire in his next life. Kaname could also be not the Kuran's ancestor from the start and born in the same generation Yuki and Zero are. He is her real brother but not killed by Rido. If they were human, if Yuki will not be his sibling...he will fall in love with her again. If Yuki fell in love with someone else, he will accept it and move on. If he was Yuki's sibling (both human), he'll protect her from the likes of Zero from hurting her.

In an ideal world, everyone would be happy and plans will never go wrong. But there is no perfect world. We can all be idealistic but not everything goes as planned.

However, they say expect the unexpected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: There's a part in the manga where Yuki wonders what it'll be like if she and Zero were human. For chapter 91 onwards,let's just say I believe Kaname or Yuki will jump into the furnace and save the human race. Someone has to. Isaya probably? Hehe. As for Zero I believe he'll be okay.

-edit- This was written before the manga ended. I don't like the ending of the manga actually. It felt rushed or something.


End file.
